


.the hots

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Lance is A Fuck, M/M, Swearing, keith: -kisses lance in retaliation-, kind of, lance: -holds keith's hand- haha u like me, lance: wow i guess you REALLY like me, listen this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.also known as something keith does not have for lance. </p>
<p>.also known as something lance definitely has for keith. </p>
<p>.because who just decides to randomly hold someone's hand, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	.the hots

"hey, keith."

 

"yes, lance," he replied to the voice, not bothering to look at the source of the sound. keith could pretty much visualize lance's expression in his mind; brows furrowed, arms crossed, eyes glaring into the back of his red jacket as he angrily stomped behind keith.

 

he admitted that he didn't even know that his 'rival' was following him as he walked to his room until he spoke up. it prompted him to start to notice what could have made his presence more obvious, like the sound of a different set of shoes tapping on the marble floor, or a hint of a shadow trailing behind his. he berated himself mentally for it--he needed to be on guard no matter what, and if he couldn't even detect  _lance_ , he was probably screwed.

 

"ahem... so, listen. i kind of want to do something," lance said after a brief pause. keith was a little surprised at the lack of childish anger in his voice, or the lack of his trademark insults; but it seemed like he was a little more excited than usual (but then again, the idiot is excited about a lot of things). "and i need you to, like--"

 

"no," he interrupted, continuing to walk towards his room. he wasn't sure if he said that because he was really opposed to doing things with lance, or if he was freaked out that lance was acting different. nonetheless, it definitely got a rise out of the other boy, as keith heard him groan in annoyance.

 

he heard him take a deep breath before continuing. "oh my god. can you just. stop being edgy, please. this is important business."

 

"how important? does the fate of the universe depend on it?"

 

"the fate of my universe depends on it."

 

"that makes no sense."

 

"ugh,  _please._ "

 

"...okay." keith sighed as he gave in, stopping in his tracks to turn around and face lance. lance seemed a little relieved, despite his eyes glaring daggers like keith thought they would be.

 

"first, can you come closer?"

 

he nodded, reluctantly taking a couple steps until they were just an arm's length apart. "what are you going to do?"

 

"i, uh, am gonna do this." lance suddenly shot his hand out to keith's. keith couldn't react or shake himself out of his shock fast enough to prevent lance from holding his hand. to prevent them from holding hands.

 

it was a weird experience. lance didn't aim all too well, and he ended up bumping knuckles with him at first. when he actually held it, their fingers were mashing together awkwardly. keith felt his hand starting to get somewhat clammy, and hoped lance wouldn't feel some sweat coming through his gloves. he also started to hope that the heat radiating off of his face was not an indicator that he was blushing. but when their hands finally started to fit together, perfectly, it felt... warm. it was nice.

 

maybe he thought it was a little sad when lance's hand slipped away from his grasp. maybe. 

 

"okay. thank you." lance informed him, a smug ass grin starting to form on his face. he was basically saying,  _go on. go ask me what that was all about._

 

he tried to glare at him. "why."

 

"because i wanted to see if you got the hots for me, and, well. you totally do," he gave him an unnecessary smirk, and suddenly keith wished that there was a way to stop blood from rushing to your face. "like, you're even blushing and all."

 

"...anyone would blush if someone just randomly held their hand," keith retorts. he wouldn't let lance get the last word (he needed to redeem himself somehow). "and you're a little red too. which in your logic means that you've also got the hots for me."

 

"ack, am i really blushing too?" he pats his face. "well. i think you've still got it bad for me."

 

"i think you just didn't go about doing it right." keith went on.

 

lance stared at him, suspicious. "what?"

 

 "i think it'd be more effective and have a more definite conclusion if you did something like..."

 

for the record, he only kissed him just to prove a point. also because he was a stupid piece of fuck. because, who would do that? oh, wait. keith would.

 

but their lips smashed together, and lance squeaked in surprise. it was definitely even more awkward and embarrassing than the hand holding, but it didn't look like either of them cared. keith made a mental note that lance weirdly tasted like chocolate. maybe it was the aftermath of those cookies he saw him eat earlier. or maybe he just tasted like chocolate all the time. more importantly, however--his lips were soft. and delicate. he felt lance start to run his hand through what he called 'keith's god forsaken mullet' (he seemed to be enjoying it now, though).

 

keith slowly pulled away after he realized that that kiss went on for way longer than it probably should have and that that probably should not have happened in the first place. he straightened his jacket to distract himself from hearing his heart pounding in his ears.

 

when he looked back up, he saw lance staring at him, mouth agape. was he shocked? mad? he couldn't tell.

 

but then he laughed. the idiot laughed.  

 

"i--why." he clenched his teeth. did he act out that badly and that rashly that lance was  _laughing?_

 

 

"sorry, just," lance looked at him with something that said,  _i won, sucker._ "now i definitely know that you really like me! you've got it bad, dude."

 

a pause. "yeah, okay, bye." 

 

"aw, come on! keith--"

 

keith nodded and waved goodbye. he heard the second set of footsteps gradually fade away, and he mindlessly stared at the door to his room before realizing that it was in his best interest to open it. he went in, and sat on his bed, not bothering to take his shoes off.

 

he sighed.  _jesus christ._

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe my first work isn't pokemon, or fire emblem, or jjba, or things i've been a fan of since the Dawn of Time. no. it's voltron. i think the saddest part about it is that i've only watched a couple of episodes lmao.
> 
> more or less just some practice for a bigger fic. it's not for this fandom though, unfortunately.
> 
> not really too much to say except thanks for reading. so thanks for reading =)


End file.
